God of the Sea 2: Rise of the Sea
by Ancient Arbiter
Summary: The continuation to the beloved God of the sea, features the now older, Percy Jackson recently returned to his home village and now faces a series of trials as he searches for his friend/brother Itachi. But will he be strong enough with evils lurking around that the world has never seen before and has not seen in years.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, welcome to ****Rise of the Sea, the continuation to my God of the Sea story. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I did a quick clean up of my home and after fixing up the place, I went in search for answers. It was a new time here so I decided to go for a new look. I dressed in a new set of clothes I got back in my time in New York. It was a set of blue robes that came with other things. Sliver Vambraces, black greaves, and black leather boots. The vambraces, concealed the Hidden Blade with a series of metal plating arranged in formation for combat protection. Across the torso,was a armor made up of stylized metal plates. The upper right arm guard extended higher than the shoulder, though that of the left was set lower to hold the blue half cape I had added.

The vambracers were worn in conjunction with the black leather gloves on my hands. On the waist, my headband was made into a waist belt that was flanked by rows of throwing knife sheathes. Finally there was large blue hood that when pulled over my head hid my eyes so it was hard to see my face. I looked myself over and had to smirk. I looked like bad ass. I left my home and went to the only guy who would have answers, The Hokage. The village didn't look to have changed any, but it was still weird to see old faces look older. I made it to the Hokage tower and were stopped by a group of Anbu.

"Halt. Identify yourself." Neko ordered and I smirked.

"Yūgao Uzuki. You've grown." I said removing my hood.

"Perseus?" She asked.

"Aye." I smirked and pulled the hood back up.

"What happen to you?" She asked. I smirked again and looked at the Bird-Masked ANBU, Boar-Masked ANBU, and the other Cat-Masked ANBU.

"A lot, now if you'll excuse me. I need to speak to the Hokage." I said and they lead me to his office.

"Nice look." bird said.

"I know." I said as we entered the room.

"Yūgao." The Hokage said surprised to see us enter his office. I had to admit he didn't look any different from what he had when I left. "Who is this?" I smiled at seeing the old man that I had saw as a grand father to me.

"Percy Jackson, reporting in." I said pulling my hood down.

"Percy? My dear boy," The Hokage gave me a quick look over."or should I say man. Where were you?"

"Sir, after you allowed me to go search for my family. I used a teleport jutsu that allows the user to be takne to ones with the same blood. I'm not sure where it was but I learned much. I learned my father was a God of the Sea and it because of him I surpass Tobimaru Senju in power over water. My mother was a kind woman and had a personality that would make anyone love her. However when I returned it seemed many years have passed when only weeks had passed there."

"Strange...Percy you know it has been four years since you left. " The hokage said.

"Four years?" I asked/shouted.

"Indeed. But that can wait. I am glad you've returned when you did. We have a situation with a certain Uchiha."

"Itachi?" I asked

"Sasuke. He has become so consumed with killing Itachi that I fear he will fall like Orochimaru."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Sasuke seems to listen to no one. But I think he will to you. I want you to take care of him."

"The council and most likely Danzo won't like this." I stated know that even if four years passed, some things weren't going to change.

"I'll deal with them, report here tomorrow and we will begin your new missions."

"Yes sir." I bowed and pulled my hood back on and left the room. I decided to head to the only other place that held meaning to me, Rika's grave. The place was well kept and there were several flowers at it. I smiled, removed my hood, and placed a blood rose at the tomb stone.

"Hello Rika...I miss you. I fond my parents and discovered who I am." I said hold back my tears. "But the only problem with that is you weren't there with me. I remember when you said that we'd do that together, how we'd make our own family, and how we and Itachi would run away and start anew some where where we never had to answer to anyone but ourselves." I said now crying. "But the fates wouldn't have that. Now it's time to rebel against them. I make my own destiny. I promise you Rika." I said pulling my hood back on and walked away. Little did I know that night something happened that would change the life of everyone forever. As I slept something clawed it's way of my mouth. It was a black ooze similar to what attacked me, once it was out of me it fell to the floor and started to take shape into a black version of myself.

"Thanks for absorbing it's soul into you. It sure is mad about that. But I stole some of it's power. Now I live. Hum but I do need a name...how about Daemon." The newly named Daemon said standing over me. "It's sad really all that power and you don't know it. Sleep tight brother, for now this world is Daemons'." Daemon said leaving. Of course I was still asleep and when I woke it was before sun rise. I dressed in my robes and armor and felt a breeze blow. The water was clam and as the sun rose I felt like a new time was dawning and I knew things were going to get rough. It was always calm before the storm and after that things settle down. But for how long?

I raced to the Hokage tower and saw some people following me and they didn't look friendly. "Let's go." I said picking up speed. I lead them to the Third Training Ground and stood by the three stumps waiting. The men looked to be Anbu but there was something about them that told me that they weren't friends.

"By order of the Hokage. Perseus you are under arrest." One man said.

"On what grounds?" I asked hiding my glare behind my hood.

"For the suspicion of treason. If you do not comply we will use force." The man added.

"Strange because the Hokage said nothing about that to me yesterday. And besides your not his Anbu black ops are you?" I asked/stated.

"We don't have answers to you." He said and that sealed his fate.

"Then you are fakes and will have to be dealt with." I said and the men created several clones as if numbers would matter against me.

"You have no idea what trouble your in." A clone said.

"Funny. Well me first." I said and the men charged at me. I ran them too and jumped one. One went to stab me with a half sword, I used my hidden blade and stabbed him in the chest and rolled off his back. I then kicked another in the head and grabbed another's blade and stabbed his neck. One ran up to me, I twisted and stabbed him in the gut. Followed by twisting the arm of another guy and used his blade to block one coming at me. I kicked that guy in the gut and used the man's own arm to stab himself. I then ducked another swing and snapped the attackers neck. One man grabbed me so another could slice me. I broke free and made the man slice the others head. I headbutted the attacker, followed by a knife in his gut.

I blocked a new attacker and punched him several times in the neck. I saw some one ran at me so I grabbed his arm used his own arm to grab his weapon to stab himself and then stab a guy behind me. I leaped into the air and snapped another's neck in the air. I flicked my wrist and cased my hidden blades to shot out. A clone ran at me, I twisted behind him and stabbed his back. I stabbed another's neck and the clones disappeared. On the ground lay all but one of the guys sent to capture me. I removed one guys mask and pulled his tongue out. There was a seal in it. "Danzo." I said with vemon in my words. Again that man was a thorn in my side, but I knew I had to be smart about this.

I was under suspicion after all, after apparently disappearing of four years and now back from who knows where. So I turned and left the dead men, once I finally got to the tower I was passed by Danzo. As we passed he glared at me and I smirked knowing he was mad that I was here, and that I was smirking at him added salt to the wound. I got to the Hokage's room and standing there was who I assumed was older Sasuke and Naruto with the Hokage.

"Percy, glad you could make it." The Hokage said.

"Percy?" Sasuke asked turning towards me. I pulled down my hood and smiled.

"Hello there Sasuke, Naruto." I said.

"Percy where you been?" Naruto asked.

"Long story for another day." I said, "Lord Hokage, i'm here for my new mission."

"Well Percy, for the time being you have been put on probation for a month."

"Council?" I asked.

"Council." He said.

"Figures." I said rolling my eyes.

"Now then Percy. You are assigned as the new legal guardian of Sasuke and Naruto."

"What?" Me and the boys shouted in a Union.

"Sasuke, Naruto; Percy is one of the finest Shinobi we have and I feel you both would benefit from him."

"So they're gonna be living where?"

"With you Percy."

"I don't have a lot of room at my place." I stated."And before you say anything, I like my home near the water."

"Which is why you will be moved to the Uchiha compound they have plenty there."

"Wait. I can understand Percy living there since he is legally a Uchiha, but his dope isn't." Sasuke spat.

"Sasuke, did you know that the wife's of our first and Fourth Hokages were Uzumaki's. Namely Kushina Uzumaki wife of Minato namikaze, mine and Itachi's sensei and mother of Naruto."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you later kid." I said. "So i'm to move to the Uchiha compound and look after these guys, anything i'm missing?"

"While you are looking after them, try to teach them a thing or two."

"Very well Lord Hokage." I bowed and pulled my hood back on. "Come along boys." I lead them out and we walked in silence. "Naruto gather your things and meet us a the Uchiha compound." I instructed.

"Ah sure." He said leaving.

"Problem Sasuke?" I asked.

"This whole thing." He said as we walked to my place.

"Oh?"

"Forget it." Sasuke said as we made it to my home. I used Shadow cloned to pack and seal my stuff away. After that we went to the Uchiha compound.

"Well boys welcome home. And before Sasuke goes off, I want to lay down some things.

1. I didn't ask for this,

2. Since we will be living here I expect you both to behave."

"What are we kids?" Sasuke asked. I sucker punched him across the face.

"3. Respect each other and me. Got it? Good." I said as we walked to the head house.

"Now then I know we have many homes and so I will take the one next to the river. Naruto you can pick one."

"I'll take that one." Naruto said pointing to the one closer to mine and farthest from Sasuke's, who would still live in his parent's home.

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled.

"Gonna be a long few months." I said as we walked to our homes.

* * *

**Well now it begins. I hope you enjoyed and I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings, ****I hope you enjoy the next chapter.. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Life was a pain, to put it simply. First I had to be put on probation, so I could not leave the village. Second I was put in charge of two pre-teen pain in the ass's. Third; I had to move, and finally these kids were a pain in the ass. On a positive side and there wasn't that many, I added to golden fleece to my new look. But did remove the knife on my gut. No comments needed. I woke up one morning after a week of this new life and was n't looking forward to it. It was the kids day off and I knew hey were going to want something from me. I laid in my bed and read a few of the books I brought from New York.

"Percy. Percy." I heard Naruto shout outside my home. I sighed and got out of my bed and went to my window.

"What?" I shouted.

"Come on out it's a nice day."

"Fine." I shouted knowing better. I got dressed and went out both boys were standing there waiting.

"Alright, what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Show us something cool." Naruto said a little happy for my taste.

"How about I show you the power of my Sharingan." I offered.

"Alright." Naruto shouted and Sasuke seemed interested.

"Alright follow me." I said leading the boys to a training field. "Now then, one of my most important source of power; Mangekyō Sharingan; Literally meaning Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye, it is noted to be the heavenly eyes that see the truth of all of creation without obstruction, its an advanced form of the Sharingan that has only been activated by a handful of Uchiha. However long ago a lot of Rika's blood was given to me after I lost a lot when I battled the Sanbi when we fought in the Kiri cival war. Think like this I have the powers of Rika's without surgery, because she seal it into me." I stated. "Now most Mangekyō Sharingans, possess a unique power. Mine is like that, Mine posses the power of the Shinno Tsukiyomi. A power of Illusions, and not just genjutsu. I can recreate techniques and weapons even if they don't truly exists."

"How so?" Sasuke asked.

"Attack me and you'll see." I said. They rushed me and I stood still and created the Sun Shield of Helios. It was a small shield designed like a Greek shield with a mans face on it. It was silver with a gold in the center. The Sun Shield was similar to the Golden Fleece, it was worn on my left arm and held the ability to parry and reflect enemy attacks. They threw kunai's and the anything else they could, but of course it reflected back. "And this is just the tip of my power." I said signaling them to stop. "Now- wait." I said sensing someone. I conjured the Nemesis Whip and waited. Finally I whipped it at a the bush and no one was there. My guess I was being watched. I created a clone and had it follow the presence I felt a second ago. I sighed and threw the whip over my shoulder and sat down.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Just someone about to get a ass-kicking." I said. We walked back home and I could tell something was up. "Alright guys spill it." I ordered.

"Well We ah-" Naruto said beating around the bush.

"We want to get stronger. Teach us." Sasuke finished.

"Heh is that so?Why should I?" I asked testing them.

"Hey you're supposed to be taking care of us and that would include making us stronger. But I guess you're really just some weakling that looks strong." Naruto shouted.

"Shut up." I said and unknowingly hit the brat into a window breaking it with his face. "Damn. I got to show some restraint."

"So is that a yes?" Sasuke asked as we got Naruto.

"Okay listen up, for the time I got you I'm gonna be your new sensei. And teach you what I know. So to sum it up...Welcome to fucking hell." I said and I could smell their fear. *"Come on you wimps pull." I shouted and holding back a smirk as I made the boys pull several loads of large rocks and me on a cart.

"How is this training?" Sasuke and Naruto grumbled.

"Hey did I asked for your comments now pull." I shouted. After that we moved to a new training drill.*

*"Get your asses up here?" I ordered at the top of the stairs of the Hokage mountain. They had several hundreds pound strapped on their arms and legs. "Come on Kushina Sensei had me doing this while hopping like a frog. So get to it."* "125,126."I shouted as now the boys were hanged upside down swinging swords.* And finally I had them tied up squatting with cinder block on their legs.

"Come on real men can endure pain." After awhile I untied the boys and brought them to a training field inside. "Alright punks I hope you haven't given up already." I asked as I put my sword away and got three wooden swords. But as I did the boys mound in pain.

"Puff pathetic. You'll never make it as Shinobi."I stated arms crossed. It was getting late and I smirked, "Alright brats get to bed. You still have two more days off and two more days with me." I smirked as they limped off.

"You may have got a little to far." A voice said behind me.

"Did I ask for your thoughts...Kakashi."

"Yes Kakashi, we should all follow Perseus's Passion. Your flame of Youth burns as bright as ever."

"Oh Guy your here." I said tuning to see several of my old classmates. "Well if it Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yūhi, Might Guy,and Kakashi Hatake."

"Hello Perseus." Asuma said.

"What do I owe this reunion?" I asked putting the swords away.

"Just checking up on you." Kurenai said but I knew better.

"Really? And why would four of of Konoha's best come just to check up on me?" I said walking away.

"What we can't see an old friend?" Kakashi asked.

"Last time I check you never considered me a friend." I said.

"Well then it's time to change that." Guy said and I knew I was in for it.

"Oh joy." I said as I was escorted out. Before long I was taken to a bar and already I was preparing for anything. After several drinks and loads of food I decided to loosen up. But history has taught me to never let my guard down for a second. Again I felt the presence of the one before. It seemed as if who ever was spying on me was good and I mean better than any I have encountered. The next day was another pain, the kids were in poor shape and I was in a pre-hangover. And that when you don't have a hangover and you don't have the buzz from drinking. So I decided to take a walk, it was nice and all, but I have always been a guy who's ill at ease. But I should learn to not think like that, maybe when I die, whenever that is.

As I walked down the street I noticed a large group of people gathered and shouts to kill a demon was heard. I rushed to see what was going on, luckily I was able to leap over the crowd. When I landed I saw Naruto beaten near death, and not from my training.

"Naruto?" I asked kneeling down to the boy.

"Percy?" He asked weakly.

"What happened here?"

"They attacked me. They always do, and I don't know why." Naruto said passing out.

"Hold on buddy." I said. "Summoning Jutsu." i shouted summoning the Wolf King Bane. Normally when I summon him he's a 20ft tall monster, but right now he was about the size of a horse.

"Well it's been awhile." Bane said to me before looking down at Naruto. "Is this the fox boy?" Bane asked.

"Yeah now get him to the Hokage." I ordered.

"Very well partner." Bane said picking the boy up with his mouth.

"Don't think we'll let you take the demon away, he must die for his sins." A villager shouted.

"So you hurt and nearly kill a boy for the sins of what is sealed in him?" I asked. "If that's the case you leave me no choice." I said signaling Bane to leave and taking a fight stance. A villager ran at me and I punched him in the gut sending him flying back into a wall. "consider that a warning. Leave the boy alone forever, or you feel the same pain you inflected on him." I shouted.

"Heh not bad. But let's see you try that on someone stronger." A large villager said walking up towards me.

"Why can't people ever learn?" I whispered to myself. The man reached back and went for the right hook punch, but I caught his punch and crushed it in my palm. I then Pulled is arm out and broke it by slamming my elbow and knee into it. I then sucker punched the guy through a wall. A new man grabbed my legs and a man tried to jump onto me. I punched the man in the gut and slammed him down onto the man holding me making a crater.

"Holy crap." A villager said. said as many of the large men laid in pain before us. But the shock wore off and everyone tried to jump me. I sighed and pulled out a reverse sword and attacked. With speed that would make the Raikage A jealous, I sliced and moved like a blur till finally I stood behind the mob, and that was when Kakashi and Gai arrived.

"What just happened?" Kakashi asked. I said noting as I slowly sheathed my sword. When it was finally sheathed and made a noise the mob fell down and moaned in pain.

"Excuse me. I have to have a little chat with our Hokage." I said leaving in a hurry. Once there I busted his office doors open and walked in Sharingan glowing red.

"Percy. I was worried this day would come." He told me sadness in his voice.

"Worried? Naruto was nearly killed for something he had nothing to do with." I roared. "Probation or not, lord Hokage if this is even considered to be repeated. I will destroy those involved." I warned leaving. Later that night I was pissed. I had Naruto under my watch encase someone was stupid enough to hit him during the night. Again I felt the spy's presence, "I don know who you are. But you may want to be careful I can kill you with ease." I said as the presence suddenly disappeared. "looks like there's more out there to be on the look out for." I said going to bed.

* * *

**Daemon's pov.**

Oh life was sweet. I was free and flowing with the power of Percy and the monster inside him. Oh I do owe much to them. I got the looks of Percy, the power of his Sharingan, but I have the similar power to absorb like it does, and the ungodly chakra like it does. I decided to ware a leather jacket with spikes on the shoulder, black leather pants with a black belt, black boots, and black gloves that were spiked as well. As I was going on the start of my new life I discovered something interesting. A group of criminals called the Akatsuki, I spent weeks studying up and discovered some interesting things. Like Percy's friend Itachi is one of them, and several other's that think they are immortal or a God. I spent some time trailing this man/plant called Zetsu, and he led me right to the rest of them. Like tonight I watched in shadows as the members gathered in person. There was the so called God and leader of the group Pein, his Angel Konan, the prodigy from Konohagakure Itachi, The bomber Deidara, the puppet Sasori, the tailless beast Kisame, the religious Hidan, and the money lover Kakuzu.

"Zetsu what news do you have?" Pein asked.

"The one called Percy. He is a bigger if not the current threat to us. I have witnessed his power and skills, and I have no doubt he could kill us all." Zetsu stated.

"Really?" Kisame asked smirking.

"Huh he'd make a nice sacrifice to Jashin." Hidan smirked.

"You will do no such thing." Pein glared. "If he is as strong as Zetsu said then we will hang back, and see if we can recruit him."

"Oh this is too good. But I have plans for him myself. And speaking of which time to put in phase 1 of my plan into action." I thought leaving these fools.

* * *

**Well we get a look into the new life of Percy and the creature Daemon. Please review and I will try to update soon.**

* * *

**Jutsu**

**Shinno Tsukiyomi**

* * *

**Illsuions**

**nemesis whip **

**Helios Shield **


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings, ****I hope you enjoy the next chapter.. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I grow stronger each day that passes and I know people know this as well. There have not been another attack on Naruto out of fear of what I would do. On a different note my dreams are haunted by a voice, not one I am use to, but a stern mother like voice.

"You know they are stalling. They fear you Perseus, and in their fear they will try to kill you."

"Who are?" I asked in my sleep.

"All in due time Perseus. You don't know how important you are. After all you killed practically all the Titans and soon enough the Gods will have you fight another war. Like a good servant."

"I serve no one." I spat.

"Good. Very good. We will meet soon. Till then keep that Blade of yours close." I shot up awoke and to my surprise the blade of Olympus, glowing bright blue and humming with power was in my hands.

"It's just a nightmare." I said and returned the blade to nothing as it was made. "But why was the blade called out?" That morning was the first day off my probation and I was feeling a little rattled after the dream, well I don't really know what to call it since I learned Demigods don't dream. Today was the boys last day off before their graduation. I left early to see the Hokage as we had somethings to discuss, as I walked down the streets I noticed several of the women giving me looks that I use to give Rika long ago. But I pushed them aside as I got the tower.

"Lord Hokage." I said entering his office.

"Percy." He smiled. "First I want to say congratulations on surviving probation."

"Thanks."

"Now I have a mission for you."

"What is it?"

"Recently we have been negotiating with Kumo in hopes of a proper treaty of peace."

"Well after the last time I could see why it would be hard to."

"Indeed. However with the new Raikage, we have been able to make progress. And once we mentioned you they seemed even egar."

"Who is the current Raikage?"

"A."

"Killer Bee's brother. Nice man for the job."

"This is were you come in. You are to deliver some new forms to them in hopes to persuade an agreement faster."

"Why can't a shinobi mail guy do it?" I asked.

"The Raikage asked for you specifically."

"I see. Very well I will prepare to leave at once."I said and the room got silent.

"Anything you wish to talk about?" He asked.

"Yes but I must insist we talk in private. The matter is considered SS-class stuff."

"Very well." He said sending his guards away and putting a sound proof seal on the room. "Now what is it you wish to talk to me about?"

"Sir it's about...my sharingan's power."

"Go on."

"Well mine possess a unique power of illusions."

"Illusions?"

"Indeed. Only more powerful than any genjutsu. It's called the Shinno Tsukiyomi, it's power is made up of four parts.

1. 6 clones of its user, it divides the damage in 1/6s.

2. the power to control the targets senses. However it never wheres off, the target is forever under my control if I please.

3. The power to create solid illusions. I can recreate jutsu, weapons, and other power, just as strong as the original.

4. The true power, once unleashed is the ability to control the world around the user. Bending reality to one will."

"Have you used any of these powers on anyone?" The Hokage asked.

"I have only used the power to create certain weapons to show the boys."

"Well it is good you told me this in private. If this got out things would only...I can not really describe how dangerous."

"It is change the world dangerous...Lord Hokage I care not for my safety. The boys and Itachi are all I have left their safety is all I care about."

"I see. I will tell the boys of your mission and wish you well." The Hokage said handing me the scroll for A. Packing is always easy when you have clones to help you. Once I was far enough, I knew it would be several days before I would get close to said village. So I did the only thing I could do in this situation, I created an illusion for fast travel. Said illusion, the Larkey SR71 Blackbird. I never got to fly one in the other world, since Zeus has a stick up his butt about his nephews and nieces in his domain. In truth I don't know how to fly a real one, luckily I can control it in any way I want. Flying was quick when you travel at mach 3 and I made it to Kumo in 10 minutes after I got rid of the plane. The gate was about the same as the one in Konoha, large with annoying guards that really couldn't do squat to stop someone like me from coming into the village.

"Halt." A guard ordered.

"Stand aside I have business with the Raikage." I said in a deep voice and used my Sharingan to move them. The guards stood aside and let me pass as I walked I felt a familiar presence. I was then attacked and shot forward, as I neared land I flipped and landed which happened to look like a training field.

"You didn't think you could walk into my Village and not get noticed." A voice said behind me said. I got up and pulled my hood back up. I looked at who attacked me. It was Yugito Nii and I should've slapped myself. The girl had the nose of a blood hound and no doubt wanted a fight. But looking her over I had to say she has changed since the Third great war. Yugito had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and still had those dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumo forehead protector, sandals and kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist.

"Well I don't suppose you will let me pass?" I said.

"Nope. Not unless you beat me." Yugito smirked and used her **Claw Creation Technique**. Long story short, think of the X-men character Lady Deathstrike, yeah this is gonna hurt like a bitch. Yugito was fast and slashed at my armored chest before zipping behind me and attacking me from all directions and knocked me off me feet . Yugito leaped at my back and slammed her claws into my back and sent me flying forward. Once I got to my feet I saw Yugito inhale and I knew she was going for one of her jutsus.

"Oh great, the **Mouse Hairball**." I said as Yugito spit out a flaming ball of hair that assumes the shape of a mouse engulfed in flames, which then continually splits in to individual and similarly ablaze hairs. These flaming projectiles pursue the intended targets before exploding, once they come into contact with an object. I know stupid Jutsu, but that's Nibi for ya. I rolled out-of-the-way and created a weapon to help me. The Arms of Sparta. They were a spear with a long shaft with a steel tip, which sports red tints. It has a long scarlet and gold strip of cloth wrapped around it. The shield is a rather battered bronze shield and red, with the Greek lamda symbol ( Λ ) on it.

"My turn." I growled I said taking aim. The spear glowed red and I hurled it with deadly accuracy at Yugito. It hit her but she used a substitution jutsu and I saw her running to the right. The spear already reappeared in my hand and I hurled it at her again. We kept this up for about five minutes before she came at me. Lucky me I had a shield that blocked her attacks and even forced her back. With her still close I unleash a series of rapid strikes with my spear. She jumped back but you could see many wounds on her now.

"Not bad. I don't know where those weapons came from. But they won't save you." Yugito said landing on her feet. She managed to zip close to me and knocked me into the air and knocked me around in the air before appearing above me and kick me down. I got up and threw my spear again. Yugito dodged and leaped into the air, Yugito twisted in the air and created on of Nibi's tails and slammed it down on me. Luckily I had my shield to block the attack.

I hurled the spear and struck her in the shoulder.

**"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb"** Yugito said and exhaled a flame breath from their mouth.

"Come on try something different." I smirked.

"If you insist." Yugito smirked before she threw a series of shuriken that has been inflamed by her then using **Fire style: Great Fireball Technique. **I Initiated a running charge that smashed Yugito with my shield.

"Come on Yugito. Why you holding back?" I asked removing my hood.

"Percy. Been awhile."Yugito smirked retracting those devil nails. "Several years and you never contacted. I'm hurt."

"Last time you tried to kill me."

"Hey that was war."

"We were celebrating the end of the War. And frankly I didn't care so much for you trying to get with me in-front of Rika."

"That was Matatabi's fault."

"Who?"

"Nibi's new name."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "You know I could've killed you."

"Cats have nine lives" Yugito smirked.

" Anyway I- crap."I said as a new person came. "Hello B." I said knowing I was in for a long day.

* * *

**Okay I hope you enjoyed. Please review and I will update soon.**

* * *

**Jutsu**

**Shinno Tsukiyomi**

**Claw Creation Technique**

**Mouse Hairball**

**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb**

**Fire style: Great Fireball Technique**

* * *

Illusions

Larkey SR71 Blackbird

The Arms of Sparta

the blade of Olympus


End file.
